Vāgøgjaskt/Lexicon
This is the page of a thematic lexicon of Våg Islander, otherwise also known as Vāgøgjaskt Stömm. Avians :þröstʀ - masc. u-s. *þrastuz ::bird, (specifically) small bird :fljūgą (flaug, flugum, flogað) - str. II *fleuganą ::intr. fly ::trn. transport sth/sby. ( ) by flight :egg (eggjum, eggją) - neu. ą-s. *ajją ::egg, ovum :fjöðʀ (fjaðʀaʀ) - fem. a-s. *feþrǭ ::feather :hrafni - masc. an-s. [from ON hrafn] ::raven :ari - masc. an-s. *arô ::falcon :örnʀ - masc. u-s. [from ON ǫrn] ::eagle :ugvil (ugvili, ugvils) - fem. a-s. *uwwilǭ ::owl :þjöðʀ (þjöðʀ, þjöðri, þjöðʀs) - masc. ʀ-s. *þeduraz ::wood grouse :höfkʀ - masc. ʀ-s *habukaz ::hawk Metallurgy :ūr - neu. ą-s. *ūrą ::raw bog iron :īsarn - neu. ą-s *īsarną ::natively smelted iron; iron :jārn - neu. ą-s. [from ON járn] ::Norse iron, foreign iron :sylfir - neu. ą-s. an alternation of *silubrą ::silver :gull - neu. ą-s. *gulþą ::gold :tin - neu. ą-s. *tiną ::tin :blȳ (blȳvi, etc.) - neu. ą-s. *blīwą ::lead :āʀ (ā, eiʀi, āʀs, eijaʀ, ȫjum, āją) - masc. irr/ʀ-s. *āz~*aiz ::bronze :jaskri - masc. an-s. [*h1ésh2orHom??] ::copper :jāʀnʀ - adj. a-s. origin as <''jaskri''>, probably influenced by <''jārn''> ::coppery, copper-red :jārnʀ - adj. a-s. jārn-ʀ ::ironish, iron-grey :rauði - masc. an-s. *raudô? ::iron ore :grōni - masc. an-s. *grōnô? ::copper ore :akʀ - masc. ʀ-s. < *akrą? ::steel, iron alloy :stāl - neu. ą-s. [from ON stál] ::steel :stēlji - masc. an-s. < *stahl-ij-ō < *stahliją < *stahlą ::steel object; steel weapon :massingʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *massingaz ::brass :eirr (eiʀ) - masc. ʀ-s. *aizaz ::ore, mineral Gemology :ybriʀ - masc. an-s < *arbô ::gem, gemstone ::remark: the word shifted the meaning of **''urbą'' "heirloom" from *''arbô'' :urb - neu. ą-s. < *arbô ::gem, gemstone :gnōʀi - masc. an-s. < *grōzô < *greusaną ::dark-hued opal (most commonly red or black) ::remark: the meaning is a partial calque-translation from Greek; the original meaning derives from a now-lost verb *greusaną, giving an unattested *gnjūʀą (to cry, be agitated/scared) :ryðniʀ - masc. ʀ-s. ryð-(i)niʀ ::ruby :ūrögn (ūragnaʀ) - fem. a-s. ūr-ögn ::pearl Soil, Ground :ögn (agnaʀ) - fem. a-s. *agnō ::grain of sand :sandʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *sandaz ::sand :söndʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *samdaz ::sand ::remark: stylistic variant of sandʀ :fuld - fem. a-s. *fuldō ::soil, dirt Names and Nicknames :heitą (heit, hytum, hetað) - str. I *haitaną ::itr. be named, be called :Styrmiʀ (Styrmi, Styrmi, Styrmi, Styrmis) - masc. ʀ-s. *sturm-ijaz ::stormmaker, stormgiver :Dvargetniʀ (Dvargetni, Dvargetni, Dvargetni, Dvargentis) - masc. ʀ-s. dvarg-et-niʀ ::dwarfeater :Dvargetnja (Dvargetnją, Dvargetnją, Dvargetni, Dvargetnjaʀ) - fem. a-s. dvarg-et-nja ::dwarfeatress Colours, Optics :gølʀ (gølją/gulį gøli/gulimʀ gølt/gulla) - adj. u-s/irr. *geluz~*gulwaz ::yellow, golden ::remark: the adjective preserves an ancient ablauting paradigm; the nominative and accusative have the stem gøl-'', from the u-umlaut of ''*gel-'', and the dative and genitive have *''gul-'' :'hēgvi''' (hēgg, hēgva) - adj. i-s. *hēwjaz ::blue, dark blue :hēfi (hēf, hēfa) - adj. i-s. *hēwjaz ::blue, dark blue :myrkvʀ (myrkvi, myrkt) - adj. u-s. [from ON myrkr] ::dark, dim, black :sölʀ (söl, sölt) - adj. a-s. *salwaz ::pale, faint, not opaque; yellowish :bląkkʀ (blǫ̈kk, bląkkt) - adj. a-s. *blankaz ::black, dark :blāʀ (blȫ, blātt) - adj. a-s. < *blēwaz ::blue, black, livid :døkkʀ (døkk, døkkt) - adj. a-s. [from ON døkkr] ::dark, dull :jarpʀ (jörp, jarpt) - adj. a-s. [from ON jarpr] ::beige, skin-coloured :svartʀ (svört, svart) - adj. a-s. *swartaz ::black :rauðʀ (rauð, rautt) - adj. a-s. *raudaz ::red :ryðją (-dda, -ddum, -ðjað) - reg. I *rudjaną ::itr. turn red ::trn. turn sby. ( ) red; paint sby. ( ) red ::fient. be red, have a red hue :grø̄ni (grø̄n, grø̄na) - adj. i-s. *grōniz ::green :gylli (gyll, gylla) - adj. i-s. gull-i ::golden :bjartʀ (björt, bjart) - adj. a-s. *berhtaz ::bright; pale, white :hvītʀ (hvīt, hvītt) - adj. a-s. *hwītaz ::white ::remark: although a native Vāgøgjaskt word, its frequency and usage are reinforced and backed by its prevalence in Old Norse Warfare, Exploration Maritime :syltja - fem. a-s. *sultjō ::brine, coarse saltwater :byrla - neu. an-s. < *birilô ::mast :teinn - masc. ʀ-s. *tainaz ::forestay, backstay :tørvą - fem. a-s. *terwǭ ::tar, pitch :tjūn - neu. ą-s. *teuną ::loss of life at sea, man overboard :nōti - masc. an-s. *nōtô? ::bowsprit :nōʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *nōz ::ship deck :skip - neu. ą-s *skipą ::ship :nökkvi - masc. an-s. [from ON nǫkkvi] ::boat, fishing/whaling boat :ferją - fem. a-s. *farjǭ ::ferry between two places :fergją (-gða, -gðum, -gjað) - reg. I *fargijaną ::itr. sink (at sea) ::trn. push sth. down, press sth. ::trn. squeeze sth. tight Violence :ękkją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *a(n)k-ijaną? ::trn. kill sby. with a sharp object; stab sby. to death :tēją (tā, tēgum, tegað) - str. VII < *tahjaną ::trn. tear, lacerate ::trn. + tear, pierce sby's ( ) skin on body part ( ) :rekją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *rek-janą ::trn. cause sby. to be buried, kill sby. ::trn. + cause sby. ( ) to bury sby. ( ) ::remark: semantically very emphatic verb, almost never used in a way that doesn't imply a marked difference in status, rank or power :rjūfą (rauf, rufum, rofað) - str. II *reuf-aną ::trn. have a bone broken :rȳfją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *reuf-ijaną ::trn. + break sby's ( ) limb, bone, joint ( ) :botją (-tta, -ttum, -jað) - reg. I of Sámi origin; cf NSm <''botnjat''> (twist, turn) ::trn. + dislocate sby's ( ) joint, limb ( ) ::remark: very strong and crude, not used for generic descriptions or renarrations as it conjures a specifically cruel image :rȳkją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *reuk-janą ::trn. burn sby. alive, burn sby. to death :lekją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *lek-janą ::trn. cause sby. ( ) to leak ::trn. cause sby. ( ) to leak sth. ( ) :aflepją (-ta, -tum, -jað) - reg. I *ab-lep-janą ::trn. de-lip, remove lips; render unable to speak, physically silence :leðją (-tta, -ttum, -ðjað) - reg. I < *leþr-ijaną ::trn. skin/flay sby. ( ) ::trn. skin/flay sby's ( ) body part ( ) :hinkją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *hink-janą ::trn. break sby's legs, make sby. limp :serðą (sarð, surðum, sorðað) - str. II *serþ-aną ::itr/trn. rape, sexually violate :sjarrą (-aði, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *serþ-ōną ::trn. rape out of hate, defile :skjąrfą (skarf, skurfum, skorfað) - str. II *skerb-aną ::trn. rape during war, rape as a punishment, rape so as to shame sby. :skjąrtą (skjąrt, skjųrtum, skjǫrtað) - str. II *skert-aną ::itr/trn. geld, castrate :skrø̨ppją (skrø̨pða, skrø̨pðum, skrø̨ppjað) - reg. I *skimp-ijaną ::trn. cause sby. to die of hypothermia, freeze sby. :sprengją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *sprang-ijaną ::trn. make sby. jump, push sby. off a cliff or high place :skeggją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *skag-janą ::trn. twist, shake :skondą (skaund, skundum, skonda) - str. II *skōnd-aną ::trn. scold, humble, toss insults at :derją (dar, durjum, dyrjað) - str. III < *dar-janą ::trn. damage, make incapable of work, incapacitate ( ) ::remark: the verb is a strong verb that came about as an analogisation of a weak causative verb into the pattern of third class strong verbs Warfare :tēnðʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *tahja-n-þiz ::war, warfare :reką (rak, rēkum, rekað) - str. V *wrek-aną ::trn. drive out, expel ::trn. exterminate, systematically eliminate :rekją (-kta, -ktum, -kjað) - reg. I *wrek-janą ::trn. sow discord amongst sby/sth. ( ), incite violence in, put in a warlike state ::trn. cause sby/sth. ( ) to wipe self out :sjaɡʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *seguz ::victory, conquest Greetings :heill (heil, heili, heilaʀ, heil) - adj. a-s. *hailaz ::phrs. hello, good day; hail :gōðą dag - phrs. ::good day, hello :strangnaðu - phrs. ::hello, be healthy Humans :maðʀ (manns) - masc. ʀ-s. *mann-az ::man, human :hjöllʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *heluþaz ::poet. man, yeoman :kvanną - fem. a-s. *kwennǭ ::woman :barn (börn) - neu. ą-s. *barną ::child, offspring :ungbarn (ungbörn) - neu. ą-s. ung-barn ::infant, baby Appearance :snöggvʀ (snögg, snöggt) - adj. a-s. *snawwaz ::bald, short-haired :kūt - neu. ą-s. *kūtą ::body fat; soft tissues :kūtʀ (kūt, kūtt) - adj. a-s. kūt-ʀ ::plump, fat :skjallʀ (skjöll, skjallt) - adj. a-s. *skelhaz ::small, small-faced; small-eyed :fagʀ (fög, fagt) - adj. a-s. *fagaz ::handsome, possessing attractive attributes linked to strength Body Modification :māsi - masc. an-s. < *mēsǭ ::scar :brandʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *brandaz ::scar, branding mark, thane/slave mark Architecture :heimʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *haimaz ::home, household; Heimat :hūs - neu. ą-s. *hūsą ::house, dwelling :geðmʀ - masc. i-s. gaþmiz? ::room :rēfʀ - neu. ą-s. *rēfizą ::roof :dalla - neu. a-s. [unknown, of Sámi origin; cf NSm dállu (house, farmhouse)] ::hut, hovel :höll (hallaʀ) - fem. a-s. *hallō ::hall, main chamber :delją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I dall-ją ::itr/trn. build, construct :hyrðʀ - fem. i/ja-s? ~ *hurdijō < *hurdiz ::door, gate ::remark: the noun has two acceptable inflectional paradigms; no matter the declension it is in, it takes the definite case suffixes of ja-stem nouns :rēfją (-fða, -fðum, -fjað) - reg. I rēf-ją ::trn. house sby, shelter sby, let sby. ( ) live with :bȳją (bȳða, bȳðum, bȳjað) - reg. I < *bū-aną ::itr. live in, reside at etc. :staki - masc. an-s. *stakō ::stick, small wooden beam :døypą (-pta, -ptum, -pjað) - reg. I [from ĪD døypȧ] ::itr/trn. dig (a hole/ditch) :døppną (-pða, -pðum, -pnjað) - reg. I? [from ĪD døppnȧ] ::itr dig a grave (for sby. ) :heggja - fem. a-s. *hagjō ::wall, house fence Tools, Utilities :þreifją (-fða, -fðum, -fjað) *þraibjaną ::trn. use sth. as a tool, use tool :skökull - masc. ʀ-s. *skakulaz ::chain, fetter; link in a chain :mark - neu. ą-s. *marką ::mark, etching, sign :ląss - neu. ą-s. *lamsą ::lock :lęssją (lęssta, lęsstum, lęssjað) - reg. I ląss-ją ::itr. lock ::trn. lock sth. (a door, box etc. ) ::trn. lock sth. behind sth. (a door, box etc.) :meis - neu. ą-s. < *maisaz ::box, chest; (storage item carved from a) trunk :leija - fem. a-s. *lajō ::chisel Economy, Commerce :farmʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *farmaz ::goods, merchandise; a good, item of merchandise :gefą (gaf, gēfum, gefað) - str. V *geb-aną ::trn. give sth. ( ), give sth. to sby. ( ) :enną (ann, unnum, unnað) - str. III *winnaną ::itr. work, perform commercialised activities :ynną (ann, unnum, unnað) - str. III *winnaną ::itr. work, perform commercialised activities :virðją (-dda, -ddum, -ðjað) - reg. I *wirþ-ijaną ::itr/trn. be worth, have value :fermją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *farm-ijaną ::trn. to move goods, money; to transfer ownership of X to :feyją (fau, fyjum, føjað) - irr/str. II *fauj-aną ::itr/trn. to sift (through ), to seek riches :fjörvą (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *ferhw-ōną ::itr/trn. to log/clear (an area ); to clear area for further exploitation :rȳją (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *rūj-ōną? ::trn. shear, pluck wool off of :gjatą (gat, gētum, gjatað) - str. V *getaną ::trn. get, receive, obtain :fala - fem. a-s. < *falǭ ::field, plot of land :penningʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *panningaz ::penny, coin :belgʀ - masc. i-s. *balgiz ::wallet :hrjūð - fem. a-s. *hreudą ::mint, peppermint :starf - neu. ą-s. *starfą ::labour, effort :skattʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *skattaz ::wealth ::remark: most frequently in the plural :dȳri (dȳr, dȳra) - adj. i-s. < *deurjaz ::expensive, pricy :dȳrniʀ - masc. ʀ-s. dȳr-niʀ ::expensive item, finery :mjalið - neu. ą-s. *meliþą ::honey (as a trade good) :gaʀðʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *gazdaz ::ingot, bar :milð - neu. ą-s. < *mili(þ) ::unit approx. 4.89898kg of honey; general quantity of ~4.89898kg (+ ) :salt - neu. ą-s. *saltą ::salt :mēðja - fem. a-s. *mēþijō ::measurement, unit of measurement :mjötuðʀ - masc. u-s. *metōduz ::mercantile ruling, trading pass :mjatą (mat, mutum, mutað) - str. III *met-aną ::itr/trn. measure, weigh, estimate an unit of measurement of sth. :hagą (-aði, -aðum, -að) - reg. II from ON? ::trn. order, make an order to acquire, purchase sth, have sth. acquired ( ) Animal Husbandry :stī - neu. ą-s. *stiją ::sty, swine pen :stjūrr (stjūr, etc.) - masc. ʀ-s. *steuraz ::one unit of cattle; bull or cow :geldʀ (geld, geltt) - adj. a-s. *galdjaz ::infertile (of cattle) ::not giving milk, unmilkable Relationships :sø̄kją ā (-ði, -ðum, -ðjað) + ā ::itr. visit ::trn. visit sby. ( ) 'Romance, Marriage, Lust' :tȫ (tǫ̈̄, tỹ̄ji, tāʀ; tȫʀ, tȫjum, tāją) - fem. a-s. *tawō ::romantic couple :snōta - fem. a-s. *snōtō ::kidnapped bride, abducted bride, forced bride :mjaðlīkʀ/-līka - masc/fem. ʀ/a-s. mjað-līkʀ/lika ::endear. mead-like, intoxicating :elską (alsk, ēlskum, elskað) - str. V *alisk-aną ::trn. love, cherish :elskʀ (elsk, elskt) - adj. a-s. *aliskaz ::dear, beloved, cherished :hunanglīkʀ/-līka - masc/fem. ʀ/a-s. hunang-līkʀ/līka ::endear. honey-like, honeyed :kvamną (kōmn, kōmnum, kamnað) - str. VI < *kwenn-aną ::itr. get married ::trn. get married to sby. ::trn. get sby. ( ) married to sby. ( ) ::trn. get a couple ( ) to marry each other 'Animosity' :fjandʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *fijandz ::enemy, nemesis 'Friendship' :gāʀa - adv. gāʀ-a ::together, with one another :vinʀ - masc. i-s. *winiz ::friend :senną þurr (sann, sunnum, sunnað) - str. III *sinnaną ::trn. long for sby, miss sby. dearly ::trn. long for a place, head for a place ::trn. crave a substance, food, drink 'Family, Kinship' :mōðiʀ (mø̄ðiʀ) - fem. i-s. *mōþer ::mother :brōðiʀ (brø̄ðiʀ) - masc. i-s. *brōþēr ::brother :faðiʀ - masc. i-s. *faþer ::father :ȫheimlingʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *awa-haim-ilingaz ::maternal uncle (mother's brother, mother's sister's husband) :ȫheimlingja - fem. a-s. ȫheimling-ja ::maternal aunt (mother's sister, mother's brother's wife) :föðri - masc. an-s. *fadurjô ::paternal uncle :föðrja - fem. a-s. föðr-ja ::paternal aunt :tøgʀ - masc. u-s. *teguz ::siblings, group of siblings :föðriggi - masc. an-s. *fadurwjô ::paternal cousin :mōðriggi - masc. an-s. [by analogy with föðriggi] ::maternal cousin :'alą''' (el; ōl, ōlum, alað) - str. VI *alaną ::trn. bring up, raise 'LGBTQIA+' :gaʀkynslung - masc/fem. a-s. gaʀ-kyns-lung ::cisgendered person :gaʀkynslingʀ - masc. ʀ-s. gaʀ-kyns-lingʀ ::cisgendered male :gaʀkynslingja - fem. a-s. gaʀ-kyns-lingja ::cisgendered female :gaʀkyndʀ - fem. ja-s. gaʀ-kyn-ðʀ ::cisgenderism Nobility, Authority :brax (brag, bragi, brax) - masc. ʀ-s? *bragz ::prince, son of a noble ::remark: unlike its reanalogised synonym bragʀ, the noun brax has two acceptable plurals: both bragaʀ and bregjaʀ are equally valid plurals of the noun :bragʀ (brag, bragi, brax) - masc. ʀ-s? *bragz ::see brax :jarlʀ - masc. ʀ-s. [from PN *erilaz] ::lord, earl, jarl; king :løyfą (-fta, -ftum, -fjað) - reg. I [from ĪD løyfȧ] ::trn. permit sby. ( ) sth. ( ) :konungʀ - masc. ʀ-s. [from ON konungr] ::king :kybliʀ (kybli, kyblis) - masc. ʀ-s. *kubl-ijaz ::noble; wool-owner ::remark: derives from a word for a piece of wood; the semantic shift occurred primarily due to the fact that wool was often wound up around the sticks and presented to noblemen in the form of a tithe -- the shift was: stick > piece of wool > wool tithe > wool-owner :þegn (þegn, þegni, þegns) - masc. ʀ-s. [from ON þegn] ::thane, slave :gēflung - masc/fem. a-s. + -lung ::gifted servant, gifted slave :hlysną (-aði, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *hlusinōną ::dep. itr/fient. be sung in songs, be notable :kragi - masc. an-s. *kragô ::collar, necklace (of dogs, slaves) ::(rare) leash Clothes, Garments :dȳki - masc. an-s. [from ON dýki] ::clothes, apparel :henpʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *hanipaz ::ribbon; rope :röggva - fem. a-s. *rawwō ::wool, woolen cloth, woolen clothing :spinnsröggva - fem. a.s. spinn-s-röggva ::lace :rȳmi - masc. an-s. *reumô ::belt Common, Mundanity :gmeinʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *ga-mainaz ::common folk, populace ::remark: the noun is a reanalysed adjective Legal :fagri (fagʀ, fagra) - adj. i-s. *fagraz ::fair, of a fair judgement, unbiased ::equal, of equal standing and/or rights :kunną (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *kunn-ōną ::trn. try, judge sby. ( ) :galgi - masc. an-s. *galgô ::gallows ::remark: the noun seems to be related to gelgja in some way Occupations :lēkjaʀ (lēkja, lēki, lēkjas) - masc. ʀ-s. *lēkjaz ::doctor, medicus :þauli - masc. an-s *þaulô ::law-speaker, þing-speaker Religion :hami - masc. an-s. *hamô ::religious fact, religious truth :Ymjaʀ (Ymja, Ymi, Ymjas/Ymis) - masc. ʀ-s? < *Jumjaz ::a mythical giant :geistʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *gaistaz ::spirit, ghost :draugʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *draugaz ::apparition, wraith :drug - neu. ą-s. *drugą ::hallucination, state of seeing apparitions :anda - neu. an-s. *andô ::soul :tenną (tann, tunnum, tunnað) - str. IV *tinnaną ::itr. burn (of a funeral pyre) ::itr. burn (inside a funeral pyre) :eisą - fem. a-s. *aisǭ ::funeral pyre :regn (regni, rögn, ragną) - neu. ą-s. *raginą ::cosmic power, deity (specifically non-giant) :dvargi - masc. an-s. < *dwargaz ::dwarf :dyrgʀ - fem. i-s. < *dwargī ::she-dwarf Welfare :heitʀ - fem. ja-s. *haitį̄ ::fever, temperature :bylgją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I. < *bulgj-aną ::itr. to cough, heave, hack :bylgðʀ - fem. ja-s. *bulg-iþō ::common cold, fever :plǫ̈̄gʀ - masc. u-s. [*plāg-uz < Lat. plāga] ::plague, pestilence :þrastąplǫ̈̄gʀ - masc. ʀ-s. + plǫ̈̄gʀ ::flu, bird influenza, 'bird plague' :varkʀ - masc. i-s. *werkiz ::headache, migraine :marrą (mōrr, mōrrum, marrað) - str. VI *marzōna? cf. Far <''marra''> (to plague) ::trn. to pain, to make sick :merðʀ - masc. i-s. *marz-þiz ::nausea, dizziness :rȳgðą (raugð, rugðum, rogða) - str. II ?? ::trn. to infect, to pass contagion :rjūgðą (raugð, rugðum, rogða) - str. II ?? ::trn. to infect, to pass contagion :rȳgsl - neu. ą-s. *reug-slą? ::infection, disease :fnerrą (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *fnezz-ōną ::itr. sneeze :hinką (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II < *hinkaną ::itr. limp, walk with a limp :reipʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *raipaz ::band, bandage :bati - masc. an-s. *batô ::recovery :gaupna - fem. a-s. *gaupnō ::hand injury :strangną (-naða, -naðam, -naði) - reg. VI *strang-naną ::fient. be healthy, be firm (of body and mind) Opinions, Morality :gōðʀ (gōð, gōtt; betʀi, betʀ, betʀa; besti, best, besta) - adj. a-s. *gōdaz ::good, decent, positive Mental :þykkją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *þunk-ijaną ::+ + cause to recognise, remind of :þỹkkją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *þunk-ijaną ::+ + cause to recognise, remind of :frȫʀ (frȫ, frȫtt) - adj. a-s. *fraw-az? ::quick, intelligent, with a good memory :teiðą (-aði, -aðum, -að) - reg. II of Sámi origin; cf NSm <''diehtit''> (know) ::itr/trn. understand, know :vanjandi (vanjand, vanjanda) - adj. part. i-s. < **wanaz ::accustomed, used to ::remark: the adjective is a participle from <''vanją''> :vanją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *wan-janą?? ::trn. get used/accustomed to ::remark: the verb is a reanalysis of the adjective <''*wanʀ''> in pre-Vāgøgjaskt, paradoxically derived from its own participle :knūą (knau, knuum, knoað) - str. II < *kneuaną?? ::fient. to be understanding, be knowing, be intelligent :ylją (yl/ylt/yl/yljum/yljuð/yljų vatta/öttum yli/ylim ylði/ylðim yli/yljand yljuð/yljund) - irr. *wilaną ::trn. want, desire :biðją (bað, bēðum, bjaðað) - str. V *bidjaną ::itr. hope, want ::trn. hope for, want ( ) to happen; ask sby. ( ) for sth. ( ) :hrāðą (garōð, garōðum, raðað) - irr/str. IV *herōd < *rerōd ::itr/trn. decide, decide on, decide to do + at ::remark: the verb derives from a reduplicative verb, with a reanalysis of its reduplicated componenent :frekją aftʀ (-kta, -ktum, -kjað) - reg. I + aftʀ ::trn. lust after, want, desire ( ) Vocal :rāmʀ (rām, rāmt) - adj. a-s. *rēmaz ::hoarse, of a hoarse voice :fīsą¹ (feis, fysum, fesað) - str. I *fīsaną ::itr. whisper, speak quietly, say quietly :fīsą² (feis, fysum, fesað) - str. I [from ON físȧ] ::trn. blow on a fire, fan a fire :fīʀą (feis, fyʀum, feʀað) - str. I *fīsaną ::homonymic complement, see → fīsą¹ :segją (sagði, sögðum, segjuð) - reg. I *sagjaną ::trn. say, talk about, utter :telją (taldi, töldum, teljuð) - reg. I *taljaną ::trn. count, sum up ::trn. + umb talk about, speak about, foretell about, recount about Physical :gīną (gein, ginum, genað) - str. I *gīnaną ::fient. be tired ::itr. yawn Age :gamall (gamal, gamalt; eldʀi; eldstʀi) - adj. ʀ-s. [from ON gamall] ::old 'Youth' :kjaldą (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II < *kelþ-ōną ::itr. play, joke around ::trn. play using sth. ( ); con, cheat sby. ( ) :leiką (lek, likum, leikað) - str. II? *laikaną ::itr. play, have fun :vaxą (ōx, ōxum, vaxað) - str. VI *wahs-ijaną ::itr. grow, grow up ::trn. raise :ungʀ - adj. a-s. *jungaz ::young :sveinn - masc. ʀ-s. *swainaz ::boy, lad :mø̄ʀ (mey, mø̄ʀi, meyjaʀ, meyjum, meyją) - fem. ja-s. *mawīz ::girl, lass :mögʀ - masc. u-s. *maguz ::young man, boy :ynglung - masc/fem. a-s. ung-lung ::young person ::young man/woman :ösnʀ - masc. ʀ-s. < *asunz ::young servant/slave, young thane ::male concubine :ystʀ (ystʀ, ystt) - adj. a-s. *ustrjaz ::energetic, youthful, lively, strong :ystʀ (yst, ysti, ystjaʀ) - fem. ja-s. < *ustrī ::energy, youth Food, Food Production :jakką (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *jakk-ōną? ::itr. hunt, go hunting :jekkją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *jakk-ijaną? ::trn. hunt, chase after, seek :freyðą (frauð, fruðum, froðað) - str. II *freuþaną ::itr/trn. make a broth, cook in a stew, be cooked in a stewed :ostʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *justaz ::cheese, white cheese :veiðą (veiðiði, veiðiðum, veiðjaði) - reg. III [from ON veiðȧ] ::trn. hunt, trap, stalk sth. :ystją (-stta, -sttum, -stjað) - reg. I *ust-ją ::itr/trn. curdle (sth. ) :seltją (-ltta, -lttum, -ltjað) - reg. I salt-ją ::trn. salten, make salty :fø̄ða - neu. an-s. [from ON fœða] ::snack, nourishment :mjöðʀ (mjaðʀ, miðiʀ) - masc. u-s. *meduz ::mead, honey alcohol :hunang - neu. ą-s. *hunangą ::honeyed foodstuffs, honeyed food :seltjaskʀ (seltjusk, seltjaskt) - adj. a-s. salt-j(a)-skʀ ::salty :lø̄ʀ - neu. ą-s. *lawizą ::ham, dried meat :fengʀ - masc. i-s. *fangiz ::catch, caught prey (especially of terrestrial animals) :ījakk - neu. ą-s. ī-jakk ::prey caught during hunting :gummi - masc. an-s. gumbô ::quickbread, sweet pastry Personality :þorną (þurna, þornaða, þornaðam, --) - reg. IV *þurz-naną ::fient. be afraid, be a coward :blaðną (blaðna, blaðnaða, blaðnaðam, --) - reg. IV *blad-naną ::fient. be cunning, witty :frēgi (frēg, frēga) - adj. i-s. *frēg-iz ::well-known; charismatic :þekkʀ (þekk, þekkt) - adj. a-s. *þakkjaz ::elegant, sophisticated, fluently mobile :ų̄viss (ų̄vis, ų̄vist) - adj. a-s. ų̄-viss ::insecure, unknowing :viss (vis, vist) - adj. a-s. < *wissaz ::observant :kvykki (kvykk, kvykka) - adj. i-s. < *kwikwaz ::lively, alive, energetic :frekʀ (frek, frekt) - adj. a-s. *frekaz ::greedy; lustful, carnal Emotions, States :glaðʀ (glöð, glatt) - adj. a-s. *gladaz ::glad, happy; flat, even :frektʀ - fem. ja-s. frek-ðʀ ::lust, carnal urge :gjall - masc. ʀ-s. *gelaz ::lust, desire :gaman - neu. ą-s. *gamaną ::joy, happiness :ękki - masc. an-s. *ak(aną)?? ::ache, regret, longing :kų̄bʀ - neu. ą-s. < *kumbrą? ::sorrow, deep sadness :kvarą (kvar, kvārum, kvarað) - str. VI *kwer-aną ::itr. sigh :angarr (angaʀ) - masc. ʀ-s. *angazaz ::anger, depression-fuelled rage :angʀįsk - neu. ą-s. *angaz-an-iska ::enraged, angry individual ::remark: the noun is a substantivisation of a hypothetical adjective *''angʀįskʀ'' (-sk, -skt) :tār (tāss, tȫgʀ, tȫgʀum, tāgrą) neu. ą-s. *tahrą ::tear ::remark: the noun preserves the Verner alternant of the plural :tērją (-rði, -rðum, -rjað) - reg. I *tahr-ijaną ::int. tear up, start crying quietly Senses and Sensations :ittʀ - masc. i-s. *jihtiz ::pain, anguish, paralysis :kvöla (kvölą, kvöli, kvalaʀ) - fem. a-s. *kwalō ::torment, torture ::remark: the noun kvöla is a merger of two competing paradigms, *kvöl and *kvala, derived from the same root :sø̄ą (sȫ, sēgum, segvað) *sehwaną ::itr. be able to see ::trn. see sth. :heyʀą (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *hauzijaną ::itr/trn. hear, perceive :sefją (-fði, -fðum, -fjað) - reg. I *safjaną ::itr. have the taste of sth. ( ) ::trn. taste sth, sample flavour of sth. orally, try sth. edible or drinkable in small amounts Profanity :bogðą (-aði, -aðum, -að) - reg. II of Sámi origin; cf SSm <''bohkedh''> (fuck) ::trn. fuck :(varðaðu) bogðaʀ - phrs. ::get fucked; fuck off :skītą - (skeit, skitum, sketað) - str. I *skītaną ::trn/itr. shit, defecate :skītʀ - masc. ʀ-s. skīt-az ::shit :skītją - (-tti, -ttum, -jað) - reg. I skīt-janą ::trn. cause to shit; poison :vamją - (-ði, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *wamm-janą ::int. barf, regurgitate ::int. be utterly repulsed by :vamʀ - masc. ʀ-s. < *wamm-az < *wamm-iz ::vomit ::excl. used with extreme displeasure or surprise; comparable to "shit!" Clothing :nökkvaðʀ (nökkuð, nökkvatt) - adj. a-s. *nakwadaz ::naked, without clothing :fękką (fąkk, fųkkum, fųkkað) - str. III *finkaną ::fient. be dressed nicely ::itr. have nice clothes :töl (talaʀ) - fem. a-s. ~ *talą ::tale, story, recap, recounting, recollection Linguistics, Literacy :stömm - neu. ą/a-s? < *stamnijō <~ **stimn-ōną?? ::language, speech of a people; dialect ::remark: the noun has both an a-stem declension that comes from its etymology, and an ą-stem declension that originated in analogy with other suffixless neuters; it itself is always neuter :orð - neu. ą-s. [from ON orð] ::word, utterance :urð - neu. ą-s. *wurdą ::word, utterance ::remark: the noun has partially been supplanted by the Norse borrowing, "orð"; it occurs as an infrequent alternative to the Norse loan :rūna - fem. a-s. *rūnō ::letter, rune :fuþark - neu. ą-s. the names of the runes ::alphabet, futhark :bōkʀ (bōkʀ, bø̄kiʀ) - fem. u-s. *bōks ::book Politics :fani - masc. an-s. *fanô ::flag, emblem Shapes :böllʀ - masc. u-s. *balluz ::ball Sequences, Ordinals :sīðʀ (sīð, sītt) - adj. a-s. [from ON síðr] ::next, following Materials :leðʀ - neu. ą-s. *leþrą ::leather, hide :gruf - neu. ą-s. < *grubuz ::coarse leather, hide :hurn - neu. ą-s. *hurną ::horn :horn - neu. ą-s. [from ON horn] ::horn ::remark: less frequent, stylistic variant of hurn :steinn - masc. ʀ-s. *stainaz ::stone, rock :løymi - masc. an-s. [from ĪD løymı] ::clay, peat Water :mjöðmʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *medumaz ::waist-deep water :vötn - neu. ą-s. *watōr~*watn- ::water ::remarks: the noun has a common North Germanic shape: its stem is derived from the oblique stem :hrönn - fem. a-s. *hraznō ::wave :merr (meri, mers, merjum, merją) - neu. ą-s. < *mariz ::sea, large body of water :leyja (ley, leyʀi, leyjaʀ, leyjum) - fem. a-s. *lajō? ::bedrock, sea bottom :lauðʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *lauþraz ::sea foam, lather :kremmją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *kramm-ijaną ::itr. ( ) thaw, melt (of ice, hoar) :krammʀ (krömm, krammt) - adj. a-s. *krammaz ::thawed, molten (of cold liquids) :fųttʀ (fųtti, fųtt) - adj. u-s. *funhtuz ::wet, swampy, soaked (of terrain, landscapes, biomes) :fukką (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *funk-ōną ::itr. (of streams) flow, flow gently ::itr. (of streams) sparkle ::fient. (of streams) look drinkable and/or clean :fuss - neu. ą-s. < *fursaz ::waterfall Geography :mörk - fem. a-s. *markō ::forest, marsh :mȳrr - fem. a-s. [from ON mýrr] ::mire, bog :kvappi - masc. an-s. *kwappaz~*kwabô ::swamp, marsh :kvøyką (-kta, -ktum, -kjað) - reg. I [from ĪD kvøykȧ] ::itr. liven up, bloom (of a forested area); flood (of a forested area) :fjall - neu. ą-s. *felhą? ::mountain :brjāðʀ - masc. i-s. *brēþiz ::geyser; hot spring, hot pool :dall - masc. ʀ-s. *dalaz ::dale, valley :øgg (øgjaʀ) - fem. a-s. *awjō ::island, isle :ǭss (ǭs, ǭsi, ǭss etc.) - masc. ʀ-s. < *ōsnaz ::lake, pond :staðʀ - masc. ʀ-s. < *stadiz ::town, settlement, city :nurðʀ (nurð, nurtt) - adj. a-s. *nurþeraz ::north, northern :suðʀ (sunn, sunnt) - adj. a-s. *sunþeraz ::south, southern :heimaland - neu. ą-s heima-land ::homeland, Heimat, native country/area Locations, Nationalities :Beyheimʀ - masc. ʀ-s. Bey-heimʀ ::Bohemia :Vāgøgjaʀ - fem. pl.t. a-s. Vāg-øgjaʀ ::The Vag Islands :Norðvagʀ - masc. ʀ-s. Norð-vagʀ ::Norway :Sassi - masc. an-s. *sahsô ::a Saxon man :Sessja - fem. a-s. *sahs-ijō ::a Saxon woman :Sassąland - neu. ą-s. sassą-land ::Saxony, Saxonland :djūpð - fem. a-s. *diupiþō ::cave, cavern ::arch. depth (of sea, caves) Time, Property :eftri - adv. *aftiri ::again, anew :tīðją - fem. a-s. < *tīdiz ::time :tīðʀ (tīð, tītt) - adj. a-s. *tīdijaz ::on time, punctual :sāni - adv. < *sēna ::soon :tīði - adv. tīð-i ::over time, eventually :tīðą (-aði, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *tīd-ōną ::trn. time sby's time/intervals :bigą̄ (bigigg, bigiggjum, --) - irr. supl. *bi-gāną ::pass, go by :gārr (gȫʀ, gāʀt) - adj. a-s. ?? ::same, consistent :berr (beʀ, beʀt) - adj. a-s. [from ON berr] ::only, alone :beʀa - adv. beʀ-a ::only, in no way other than, nothing/nobody other than :gāʀvag - adv. gāʀ-vag ::consistently, all the time :allvag - adv. all-vag ::always, continuously :holvag - adv. hol-vag ::rarely, infrequently, a small number of times :skolą (mōsa, mø̄sum) - irr. supl. *skul-aną ::aux. shall, will, is going to (certain) :bēttą (bās, būsum/būʀum, būttað) - irr. supl. [unknown, of Sámi origin; cf SSm båetedh] ::aux. will, is going to (impersonal, inactive, without agency) :mēttą (-aði, -aðum, -að) - reg. II [unknown, of Sámi origin; cf SSm maehtedh] ::aux. will, is going to (uncertain, flexible) :sneimni (fjarri, fjarsti) - adv. *snaiman-ê?? ::early, before the alloted time Calendar :myrginn - masc. ʀ-s. *murgenaz ::morning, sunrise :aðn - neu. ą-s. *aþną ::season :mānaðʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *mēnōþs ::month, lunar cycle :āʀ - neu. ą-s. *jērą ::year :ø̨̄tʀ (vątʀ, vǫ̈tum) - masc. u-s. < *wintruz ::winter, cold time ::remark: the native word has previously been a rarer alternative to Norse vętʀ, but has since regained ground :vętʀ - masc. u-s. [from ON vėtr] ::winter, cold time ::remark: the word used to be more frequent than native ø̨̄tʀ, but has since lost ground it had gained :vār - neu. ą-s. *wērą ::spring :harfst - neu. ą-s. < *harbustaz ::autumn, fall :haldąsk (hagildsk, hagildumsk, haldaðsk) - irr. *hald-aną-sik ::itr. wait, await, expect Physics :lęttʀ - adj. a-s. *linhtaz ::light, lightweight Decay :fȳ (fȳja -- fȳ, fūʀ, fȳjaʀ -- fūją) - masc. an-s. *fūô ::mold :sūką (-aði, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *sūkōną ::itr. spoil (of food) :sȳkvą (-ða, -ðum, -vað) - irr/reg. I *sūkw-ijaną? ::trn. have food ( ) spoiled ::trn. spoil sby's ( ) food ( ) Polarity :eigi - adv. [from ĪD eigi] ::negation adverb; "not" Anatomy :höfuð - neu. ą-s. *hafudą ::head :augą - neu. an-s. *augô ::eye :möndull - masc. ʀ-s. *mandulaz ::shoulderblade :kvöðʀ - masc. u-s. *kweþuz ::uterus, vagina Physiology :aną (ōn, ōnum, anað) - str. VI? *ananą? ::itr/trn. breathe; breathe sth. ( ) in :enją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *an-ijaną ::trn. breathe sth. ( ) into sth. ( ) :drekką (drakk, drukkum, drokkað) - str. III *drink-aną ::itr. drink ::trn. drink sth. :etą (āt, ētum, etað) - str. V *etaną ::itr. eat ::trn. eat sth. ::trn. eat sth. out of a set, group, part of collective unity ( ) Location :kruttą (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II < krattô ::itr. be inside sth ( ) Activities, Actions :byrją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *bur-janą ::trn/itr. begin, start :byrvą (bör, burum, burvað) - str. III *bur-janą ::trn/itr. begin, start :byrją (ber, byrjum, byrjað) - str. III *bur-janą ::trn/itr. begin, start :slotą (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. II *slutōną ::trn/itr. stop, cease doing; cease being ( ) :nenną (nann, nunnum, nonnað) - str. III *ninþ-aną ::itr. dare, muster up courage :mølvją (-vða, -vðum, -vað) - reg. I *malw-janą ::trn. crush, pulverise, intentionally turn to powder or small bits :malą (mōl, mōlum, malað) - str. IV *mal-aną ::trn. break, smash :krękkja (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I + *-ijaną ::trn. make sby. slip, fall; push sby. :vann (vön, vant) - adj. a-s. *wanaz ::repetitive, annoying :sø̄kją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *sōk-janą ::trn/itr. seek, search, look for :mjaką (mak, mukum, mokað) - str. III *mek-aną ::trn. hinder, prevent, obstruct :bītą (beit, bitum, bītað) - str. I *bīt-aną ::trn. bite, chew on :gnagą (gnōg, gnōgum, gnagað) - str. VI *gnag-aną ::trn. gnaw, chew on, mangle :skaką (skōk, skōkum, skakað) - str. VI *skak-aną ::itr/trn. swing, shake :irpją (-ta, -tum, -jað) - reg. I *irp-ijaną ::itr. collect leaves, pick leaves ::trn. pick leaves off tree :temja (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *tam-janą ::trn. tame, domesticate :hylją (-da, -dum, -jað) - reg. I *hul-ijaną ::itr/trn. dig, carve, make hollow :gørvja (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *garw-ijaną ::trn. do, perform, prepare sth to be done :hafą (-aða, -aðum, -að) - reg. III *hab-janą ::trn. have, possess :eigą (ei eittaða, eittaðum, eittað) - irr/reg. II *aiganą ::trn. have (be related to, be acquainted with, be in a relationship with) :tāką (gaðōk, gaðōkum, takað) - irr/str. VI *gadōk < *tedōk < *tetōk ::trn. squeeze, hold tightly ::remark: the verb derives from a reduplicative verb, with a reanalysis of its reduplicated componenent :tēkją (gaðø̄kta, gaðø̄ktum, tekjað) - irr/reg. I *tēk-janą ::trn. grasp at; try to get away from ( ) ::remark: the verb is extremely peculiar: its paradigm shows it is an extremely old and irregular derivation of the root of tāką, it both has strong-like alternations and weak dental suffixes in its conjugation :bendą (band, bundum, bundað) - str. III *bind-aną ::trn. bind, tie sth. :magą (mag/matt/mag/mugum/muguð/mugų matta, mattjum, --) - irr. *mag-aną ::itr/trn. know, be able to :bringą (brątt, brųttum, brǫttað) - str. III *bring-aną ::trn. bring sth, carry sth. to sth. + til Canids :hundʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *hundaz ::dog, hound :gjalpą (galp, gulpum, golpað) - str. II *gelpaną? ::bark, whimper :ylgʀ - fem. ja-s. *wulgī ::arctic fox; arctic vixen :tȳfʀ - fem. ja-s. Germanic; cf ON <''tófa''> (fox) ::red fox; red vixen :ūlfʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *wulfaz ::wolf :vargʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *wargaz ::poet. arch. wolf, fox; thief :ȳlfją - fem. a-s. < *wulf-ilǭ ::she-wolf :ylgi - masc. an-s. *wulg-jô ::arctic fox male :tȳfi - masc. an-s. + *-jô ::red fox male Felines :lāðʀ - masc. ʀ-s. lādaz?? ::(male) cat :lēðja - fem. a-s. lāð-ja ::(female) cat :lāðlung - masc/fem. a-s. lāð-lung ::kitten Reptilians :yrmʀ - masc. i-s. *wurmiz ::snake; worm; dragon :urm - neu. ą-s. < *wurmiz ::sea reptile; snake young :ųkki - masc. a-s. *unkô ::snake :dreki - masc. an-s. [from ON dreki] ::dragon :draki - masc. an-s. *drakô ::dragon Education :skōli - masc. an-s. < *skōla ::school :freðją (frōð, frōðum, fraðað) - str. VI *fraþjaną ::itr. learn ::trn. study :freðją (-tta, -ttum, -jað) - reg. I *fraþ-ijaną ::trn. teach Quantities, Determiners :gnōgʀ (gnōg, gnōgt) - adj. a-s. *ga-nōgaz ::enough, sufficient :gnōga - adv. gnōg-a ::sufficiently, decently, to an appropriate extent; a sufficient amount, sufficient :nøkkvarr (nøkkur, nøkkvart) - adj. a-s. [from PN *ne-waitk-hwarjaʀ] ::some, an unspecified quantity :nøkklʀ (nøkkl, nøkkt) - adj. a-s. [from PN *ne-waitk-hwilikaʀ] ::some (thing/body), an unknown or unspecified entity :nøkka - adv. nøkk-a ::some, a little bit of :allʀ (öll, allt) - adj. a-s. *allaz ::all, every, all of :alla - adv. all-a ::all, all of :mikill (mikil, mikilt; meiʀi, meiʀ, meiʀa; meistʀi, meistʀ, meistʀa) - adj. a-s. *mikilaz ::much, a lot :mikilt - adv. < mikill ::much, a lot ::remark: this adverb is directly formed from the adjective; a more regular form such as **mikla is unattested. :hvarr (hvör, hvart) - adj. a-s. < *hwarjaz ::each, every Questions :hvaʀ - pron. *hwaz ::who :hvat - pron. *hwat ::what :hvas - pron. hvas ::whose, from whom; :hvī - hv-w. *hwī ::why :hvā - hv-w. *hwā ::with what :hvaʀa - hv-w. *hwezō ::with whom :hvar - hv-w. *hwar ::where :hvanna - hv-w. hwann-a? ::when :hvannjaʀ - hv-w. hvann-*jōz ::whence, where from :hvanni - hv-w. hvann-i ::where to :hvīlkʀ - hv-w. *hwilīkaz ::what kind of, which type of Numbers :einn (einn/einn/einum/eins eina/einu/einiʀ/einnaʀ ein/ein/einum/eins) - adj. irr. *ainaz ::one :tvann (tvann/tvąnn/tvörjum/tvaną tveinn/tvęinn/tvörjum/tveiną tvą̄/tvąnn/tvörjum/tvaną) - adj. irr. *twa-? ::two :þrīʀ (þrīʀ/þrī/þrīggjum/þrīgą þrēʀ/þrēʀ/þrīggjum/þrīgą þrjā/þrjų̄/þrīggjum/þrīgą) - adj. irr. *þrīz ::three :fjöðʀi (fjöðʀi/fjöðʀąʀ/fjöðʀum/fjörrą fjöðʀinn/fjöðʀįnn/fjöðʀum/fjörrą fjöðʀą/fjöðʀąʀ/fjöðʀum/fjörrą) < *fedwōr ::four :'fjaðʀi (fjaðʀi/fjaðʀąʀ...) *fedwōz ::four :famf (---) < *fimf ::five :sex (---) *sehs ::six :sjūn (---) *sebun ::seven :attu (---) *ahtōu ::eight :njų̄ (---) *newun ::nine :tjų̄ (---) *tehun ::ten :ęllifu (---) *ainalif ::eleven :tvalf (---) *twalif ::twelve :þrīgtjų̄ (---) þrīg-tjų̄ ::thirteen :fjörrtjų̄ (---) fjörr-tjų̄ ::fourteen :famtjų̄ (---) famf-tjų̄ ::fifteen :sextjų̄ (---) sex-tjų̄ ::sixteen :sjų̄tjų̄ (---) sjūn-tjų̄ ::seventeen :njų̄tjų̄ (---) njų̄-tjų̄ ::nineteen :tuttugu (---) [from ON tuttugu] ::twenty :tvattugu of tva- and (tu)-ttugu ::twenty :þrīttugu þrī-ttugu ::thirty :fjaðʀugu fjaðʀ-(tt)ugu ::forty :tvą̄ttugu tvą̄-ttugu ::forty :famttugu fam(f)-ttugu ::fifty :sextugu sex-(t)tugu ::sixty :þrjāttugu þrjā-ttugu ::sixty :sjūttugu sjū-ttugu ::seventy :attugu att-(tt)ugu ::eighty :fjaðʀagu fjaðʀa-(ttu)gu ::eighty :njų̄ttugu njų̄-ttugu ::ninety :hondrað (hondraðs) - ą-s. *hundaradą ::hundred :tvann hondraðs ::two hundred :þūsund (þūsandaʀ) - a-s. *þūsundjō < *þūsundī ::thousand :tvann þūsandaʀ ::two thousand Properties :snjallʀ - adj. a-s. *snellaz ::quick, swift :hlūðʀ - adj. a-s. *hlūþaz ::strong, powerful; booming :kūmʀ - adj. a-s. *kūmaz ::weak; impotent Shape :krangʀ (kröng, krangt) - adj. a-s. *krangaz ::bent, turned, twisted :fattʀ (fött, fatt) - adj. a-s. *fattaz ::bent, twisted, crooked :valdi (vald, valda) - adj. i-s. *waldiz ::big, large :holʀ (hol, holt) - adj. a-s. *hulaz ::small; empty :holl (hol, holt) - adj. a-s. *hulaz ::small; empty :snø̄fri (snø̄fr, snø̄fra) - adj. i-s. *snōbriz ::narrow, tight :reitʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *raitaz ::square; square plot of land, square unit of measurement Identity :samʀ - adj. a-s. *samaz ::same, the same :ąðʀ (önn, annt) adj. a-s. < *anþeraz ::other, another Chemistry :brennją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *brannijaną ::trn. burn, light, set ablaze :brenną (brann, brunnum, bronnað) - str. III *brinnaną ::itr. burn :drukinn (drukin, drukint; drukną) - adj. a-s. *druknaz ::dry; arid :drokną (drukna, droknaða, droknaðam, --) - reg. IV *druk(n)-naną ::fient. be dry, arid :dryknją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *drukn-ijaną ::trn. + dry, remove moisture :eitri - neu. an-s. < *aitraz ::poison :eitrą (eittja, eittjum, eittjað) - reg. I < *aitr-ijaną ::trn. kill sby. via poison :hyrr (hyrji, hyrji, hyrji, hyrjaʀ etc.) - fem. ja-s. < *hurjō? ::fire, ember :kyndją (-dja, -djum, -djað) - reg. I *kund-janą ::trn. kindle, light :mjaltą (malt, multum, moltað) - str. III *meltaną ::itr. melt, dissolve :meltją (-tta, -ttum, -jað) - reg. I *melt-ijaną ::trn. melt, dissolve :māsla - fem. a-s. *mēslō ::paste, mush, cream Astronomy :Svagl - neu. ą-s. *swagilaz ::Sun, star :Māni - masc. an-s. *Mēnô ::Moon :skīną (skein, skinum, skenað) - str. I *skīnaną ::itr. shine ::trn. shine upon, illuminate :heimʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *haimaz ::world :heima - adv. *haimō ::homewards, home :jarða - fem. a-s. *erþō ::earth :jörð - fem. a-s. *erþō ::earth :luftʀ (luftʀ, lyftiʀ, luftą) - masc. u-s. *luftuz ::sky, heaven :dagʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *dagaz ::day, daytime :nātt (nātt(i)/nātt(i)/nātt(i)/nāttu(ʀi)/nētuʀ(aʀ) nētuʀ(niʀ)/nētuʀ(niʀ)/nētuʀ(niʀ)/nȫttum(-unum)/nāttą(ną)) - fem. irr. *nahts ::night, nighttime Motion :ōlką (ōlk, ōlkum, ulkað) - str. irr (VI?) *wulk-ōną ::itr. run, move quickly ::trn. race; (+ aftʀ ) chase after :gą̄ (gānam igg, iggjum, --) - irr. supl. *gāną ::itr. go :kvamą (kvam, kømum, komað) - str. IV *kwem-aną ::trn. approach ::itr. arrive, come, approach :troðą (trað, trøðum, troðað) - str. IV *trud-aną ::trn. trample, step on; raze (with feet) :krękką (krąkk, krųkkum, krǫkkað) - str. III *krink-aną ::itr. slip, lose traction ::itr. (by extension) fall, slide from prominence :krỹppją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I *krump-janą ::trn. bend, twist, deform sth. :leką (lak, lukum, lokað) - str. II *lekaną ::itr/trn. leak (+ sth.) Direction :niða - adv. [by analogy to uppna] ::from below :niði - adv. [by analogy to uppi] ::down :niðʀ - adv. *niþer ::downwards :uppna - adv. *ubanē ::from above :uppi - adv. *uppai ::up above, up (static) :upp - adv. *upp ::upwards :burtna - adv. [by analogy to uppna] ::from away :burti - adv. [by analogy to uppi] ::away (static) :burt - adv. [from ON burt] ::away (lative) Sounds :syngvą (sang, sungum, songvað) - str. III *singwaną ::itr/trn. sing, chant :songlą (svangl, sønglum, songlað) - str. IV song-lą ::itr/trn. chant, hum, recite :hlehją (hlōh, hlōhum, hlahað) - str. VI *hlahjaną ::itr. laugh Fish :sīl - neu. ą-s. *sīlą ::herring, fry Small Animals :mörðʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *marþuz ::marten Meteorology :blāsą (blas, blusum, blosað) - str. III *blēs-aną ::itr. blast, blow (of wind) :blēʀą (blāʀ, blēgʀum, blegʀað) - str. VII *blēs-aną? ::itr. blast, blow (of wind) :vindʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *windaz ::wind :skȳ - neu. ą-s. *skiwją ::cloud, fog :skȳðʀ - fem. ja-s. skȳ-ðʀ ::cloudiness, state of fog :svāla - fem. a-s. [unknown, of Sámi origin; cf SSm svaaloe] ::snowy weather, snowy landscape :ūr - neu. ą-s. *uwurą ::drizzling rain, drizzle, soft rain :regn - neu. ą-s. *regną ::rain, medium rain :stormʀ - masc. ʀ-s. *sturmaz ::storm, torrential rain :tǫ̈̄rr - masc. u-s. < *tanhuz (adj) ::windy drizzle, windy weather with small amounts of rain :jūsą (aus, usum, osað) - str. II [from ON ausȧ] ::itr. to rain, to drizzle :ȳrją (-ða, -ðum, -jað) - reg. I ūr-ją ::itr. to drizzle, to rain softly :regnją (-gna, -gnum, -gnjað) - reg. I regn-ją ::itr. to rain 'Derivation' :'-lą' - str. IV *-il-aną ::forms verbal diminutives :'-a' - adv. *-ô ::forms adverbs of manner from a-stem adjectives :'-i' - adv. *-ê ::forms adverbs of manner from i/u-stem adjectives :'-i' - adj. i-s. *-iʀ? ::forms i-stem adjectives from nouns :'-vag' - adv. *wegaz ::forms adverbs of iterations (twice, thrice etc.) :'-(n)iʀ' - masc. ʀ-s. < *-(n)ārijaz ::forms agent nouns out of verbs :'-(n)(i)ja' - fem. a-s. *-(n)āri-jō ::forms agent nouns out of verbs :'-ja'+I - fem. a-s. *-ijō ::forms feminines from ʀ-stems. :'-iʀ' (-i, -i, -is) - masc. ʀ-s. *-ijaz? ::forms nouns out of adjectives, often in the sense of possessing or creating a property or state :'-skʀ' (-sk, -skt) - adj. a-s. *-iskaz ::forms a-stem adjectives from nouns; -ish, -y :'-ðʀ' - fem. ja-s. *-iþō ::forms abstract nouns, nouns of state or being from adjectives, verbs, other nouns :'-są'+I - reg. II *-isōną ::forms denominative verbs from certain abstract nouns :'-ją'+I - reg. I *-(i)janą ::forms causatives from verbs or nouns ::forms verbs relating to production of material :'-inn' (-in, -int) - adj. a-s. *-īnaz ::forms adjectives of material from nouns, verbs :'-(i)niʀ' (-ni, -ni, -nis) - masc. ʀ-s. *-īn-ijaz ::forms nouns with the material makeup of the material of other nouns, verbs ::remark: the longer, bisyllabic variant is used after syllables with a heavy coda :'-lingʀ'+I - masc. ʀ-s. *-il-ingaz ::forms nominal diminutives ::forms nouns that possess an attribute from adjectives ::forms nouns of descent from adjectives :'-lung' - masc/fem. a-s. *-lingō ::forms nouns of descent from adjectives ::forms gender-ambiguous diminutives or nouns that possess an attribute from the adjective ::forms family names ::forms first names ::forms gender-ambiguous diminutive agent nouns from verbs ::remark: while the noun itself can be either masculine or feminine, primarily as part of first or family names, it declines as an a-stem; it is grammatically feminine and takes feminine adjectives, although the pronouns used to refer to it vary accordingly :'-lingja'+I - fem. a-s. < *-il-ing-ilǭ ::forms nominal diminutives ::forms nouns of descent from adjectives Particles, Conjunctions :at *at ::introduces subordinate clauses; that :þiʀ *þaizōi ::intruduces subordinate clauses; that :auk *auk(aną)? ::and; links two phrases, less frequently clauses :ef < *jabai ::if (factual, real consequence) ::if + (hypothetical) :enn [from ON enn] ::than (in comparisons) :hvaðraʀ *hwaþeraz ::introduces subordinate clauses; whether :þau *þauh ::though, but; introduces counter-statements or counterbalancing statements :þun *þanō ::because of this, thus :ȳn *jainanō ::because of that, thus Demonstratives :þat *þat ::that, it; dummy subject :sā ::: sā/þann/þimm/þas ::: sū/þǭ/þeiʀ(a)/þeirr ::: þat/þat/þimm/þas ::this, this one (proximate) ::remark: the proximate demonstrative shares its plural with the pronouns :þessi ::: þessi/þenną/þömm/þas ::: þessi/þessą/þessaʀi/þessaʀ ::: þetta/þetta/þött/þas ::that, that one (distant) ::remark: the distant demonstrative shares its plural with the pronouns :þar *þar ::there, that place, to that place Prepositions :aftʀ prep. *aftri? ::acc. after, just behind (spatial) ::dat. after, following (temporal) :į̄ (ī, īn, į) prep. *in ::dat. in, inside of ::acc. into :ųb (ų̄b, umb, umm) prep. ::dat. around, in the vicinity of ::dat. around, surrounding :höndu *handū? ::dat. using, with; :yfri *ubiri ::dat. over, above ::acc. across, above :yndri [*undiri < *under; by analogy with yfri] ::dat. below, beneath ::acc. towards the underside (lative) :ūʀ ?? ::gen. out of (material) ::dat. out of (ablative) :fen *fanē? ::acc. from (ablative) ::dat. from/belonging to (partitive) ::dat. about, concerning (topical) :hreng *hringō ::dat. about, regarding, concerning (topical) :frą̄ *fram ::gen. by (passive agent) ::dat. from (partitive, ethnic) ::acc. due to, by :af *ab ::acc. belonging to ::introducing a subordinate clause sentence-initially :þurr *þurhw ::acc. via, through, using X as the means of locomotion ::acc. through, throughout, during (temporal) ::acc. in, during (a story, book, tale) :glīx *galīk-sam ::gen. such as, like ::remark: formed by syncope of glīksam and is correspondingly a bit more informal :glīksam *galīk-sam ::gen. such as, like :uf *ub ::dat. beneath, below :ā''' (ą̄, an) *ana ::dat. on, atop of ::dat. at (of time) Insects :'''bȳ - fem. a-s. *bijō ::bee :tīkki - masc. an-s. *tīkkô ::tick, louse Arachnids :vafi - neu. ą-s. *wabją ::web :þǫ̈̄ttʀ - masc. u-s. *þanhtuz ::thread; spider silk thread :spinną (spann, spunnum, spunnað) - str. III *spinn-aną ::itr. spin a web, weave a web (usually of spiders) ::trn. spin sth. ( ) (often out of spider-silk) :spinnlung - masc/fem. a-s. spinn-lung ::spider, 'spinling' Biology :svąrą (svąr, sø̨̄rum, sǫrað) - str. IV *swer-aną ::itr. fester, rot, become infected/infested :stjarfą (stjarf, stjurfum, stjorfað) - str. III *sterb-aną ::itr. die :svaltą (svalt, sultum, soltað) - str. III *swelt-aną ::itr. hunger, starve :svaltją (-tta, -ttum, -jað) - reg. I *swelt-ijaną ::trn. starve, deprive of food :kvalą (kval, kvālum, kvalað) - str. V *kwel-aną ::itr. become incapacitated :kynn - fem. ja-s. *kunjō ::sex; grammatical gender Flora :blōmi - masc. an-s. *blōmô ::flower :mus - neu. ą-s. *musą ::moss :gras - neu. ą-s. *grasą ::grass Trees :sefją - fem. a-s. *safjǭ ::sap, tree sap :mast - neu. ą-s. *mastą ::fragnant fruit :löggva - neu. an-s. *lawwô? ::tree bark :lögg (löggvi, laggvaʀ) - fem. a-s. *lawwō ::grove, thicket :lēglingjaʀ - fem. a-s. pl-t. lāg-lingj-aʀ ::forest stand; cluster of short trees